


The Role You Made Me Play

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Gay, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex against the wall, Smut, Thiam, or are they?, theo is with nolan, they broke up, thiam are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Theo and Liam meet again in a bar, years after the "Puppy Pack" separated due to many conflicts amongst the members, including Theo and Liam's affair which went down. They start to discuss why and end up naked in an alleyway.





	The Role You Made Me Play

The Role You Made Me Play

Warnings: Top!Liam . Bottom!Theo . side!public . both are 25 .

 

+

Theo sat on a bar stool, drinking his ordered red-wine.

Liam also sat on a bar stool, drinking some wodka.

They didn't notice each other. They didn't even know that the other one was still alive.

The Puppy Pack separated a few years ago due some conflicts amongst the pack members and the boys broke the contact to each other. 

Liam hadn't heard of Theo since forever and he also didn't want to hear about him since he separated in a conflict with him which involves some non-mutual feelings.

Then he heard a very familiar voice next to him, "Hey barkeeper. One more wine, please."

Liam just couldn't believe it. With widen eyes and an open mouth he turned to his left and saw him.

Theodore Karl Raeken.

A member of his formal pack. His ex best friend. His argument partner. His hate - object number one. But, still, his anchor, which ashamed him.

"Liam!" Theo gasped, making Liam to snap back to reality.

"Theo" Liam replied deadly. They looked in each others eyes and you could see the hate clearly.

"Here you go, your red wine." the barkeeper said and shoved a glass with a red liquor.

"Thanks," Theo mumbled and gave the waiter the money, not looking away from Liam. He was too overwhelmed.

"Well, what are you doing here?" the dark blonde asked curiously. The black haired replied, shrugging, "Actually I'm waiting for my husband." Liam's eyes widen, "You're gay?"

Theo gave the formal "alpha-in-charge" a bored gaze, "Yeah well, thought it was obvious that I'm bi. Seems like you really forgot about me. Like you've said you would when we saw each other for the last time."

Liam smiled smugly, "Sure. You was like waste for me since then. Because you was the one who ruined the pack's harmony."

Theo sighed, slightly guilty, "It wasn't my fault that I fell for Nolan, have you seen him?"

Liam scoffed, "Anyway, where is your lovely husband?"

Theo checked his watch, sighing and drinking a sip of his red wine, "Technically he should have been here for like one and half an hour, but seems like he stood me up... like always. And what are you doing here? I heard that you also married..."

Liam nodded and said, "Um yeah, I've married Hayden, do you still remember her?"

The other man nodded confused, taking another sip of the elegant alcohol. "Ok and why don't you go home to your lovely wife. She must be worried about you."

"Nah, she isn't. She doesn't care about me, I'm just her anchor."

Theo gasped, "And you know that? Why did you married her then?"

Liam shrugged and chugged-a-lug his vodka with a tad of wolvesbane. "I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe because mum loves her and all I wanted my mum happy."

"Now you regret it." His former best friend stated, making Liam frown.

"I do?" and the black haired lad nodded.

*3 more glasses of wine and vodka later*

Both of the men weren't drunk. They were just more confident and argumentative. At the moment they were arguing about their affair during the whole "hunter/Anuk-Ite" fights and how Theo called it quits because of Nolan. 

"You guys were fucking hella loud. It was totally misplaced to give him a blowie while we were sleeping right down under you." Liam called and Theo shushed him but he didn't listen to him and rambled on, "like, I didn't know that Nolan was this vocal in bed. But I guess, geek in the street, freak in the sheets." 

Theo sighed and gave up, drinking up the last sip of his wine. The he stood up and pulled on his black leather jacket. He waved Liam goodbye and walked out, but Liam followed him immediately.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, frowning. Liam looked at him demanding, "I want you." My wolf wants you

The chimera's eyes widen. "What?"

"I want to you fuck against the cold wall here," Liam answered, tapping against the wall of a dark alleyway.

"No! You cannot do that. I'm married. You are married. And I bet that my husband is better than you will ever be."

Oh oh, he really shouldn't have said that.

Liam's eyes flared up and immediately Theo regretted it.

Had he gone too far?

Yes, he had. Because Liam shoved him in the dark alleyway, kissing him hard and roughly. The older one of them began to moan, when Liam started to palm him off through the fabric of his jeans.

"Huh, seems like you enjoy this. You little horny cockslut." the beta purred in Theo's right ear.

"No, I do not enjoy your fucking 'game'," he hissed angrily back and Liam smirked.

"Oh yes, you do." breathed Liam back and continued kissing his former pack mate which began to relax after a while. They made out against a cold wet wall in a dark alleyway. In the distance you could hear some drunk people shouting and singing.

Theo and Liam were now grinding each other, still kissing and moaning, eyes glowing and fangs extended. After a while the dark blonde shoved the black haired lad's jacket off, ripping his white shirt apart with his claws and attended to his nipples, kissing and biting them gently. Theo who had a nipple kink moaned loudly, making Liam smile. Just like in the old days, he thought. 

Then Liam's victim lost his trousers and underwear, so did Liam who also put off his grey long sleeve.

"As you might have noticed, I'm topping, so hun, would you please do me the favor and turn around." The man with the anger issues whispered in Theo's ear and he obeyed.

"Lean over....holy motherfucker, you are wearing a butt plug, so we don't need to prep you, do we?"

Theo shook his head, blushing, causing Liam to moan deeply. The the butt plug got removed and Liam couldn't help himself but moan when he saw the stretched hole.

"Ohh gosh, baby. You don't know how hot you look, standing there naked with with sprawled butt and stretched hole. I bet you're tight even though you've used the butt plug," Liam moaned aroused.

Then he shoved his big boner right into the chimera's channel, both groaned aroused. The beta didn't give the older man to get used to him, he started right to thrust in and out, panting. Shortly he boosted his pace, letting his balls slap against the black haired bum cheeks.

"Ugh, knew it. Knew that your little sassy ass is such a heaven for my cock," the werewolf leered, gripping the chimera's boner and began to jack him off.

The couple was now a moaning mess, fucking against a dark, cold and wet mural in an alleyway next to Paris' biggest bar.

"Ahh, Liam, I'm cumming," Theo practically screamed, so Liam started the brutal final which caused him to jump over the cliff and sink his fangs into the old, familiar spot above the collarbone, creating a mark. The feeling of Liam's cum and fangs inside of him pushed the green eyed lad over the edge and collapsed on the floor, still having Liam inside if him who hugged him from behind.

"That was hella good, your husband can count himself lucky," Liam panted, exhausted.

Theo giggled, "I'm very happy that I have him as husband. He has such a nice cock and he can have it off with me. He is very talented and I love him a lot."

Liam kissed his shoulder and whispered lovely, "Thank you, babe. I love you too. Let's go home and celebrate our fourth wedding day there."

So the married couple get dressed and walked hand in hand back to their house in downtown Paris.

Of course, they didn't hate each other. They just loved it to play games like this one. It can confuse some people but the didn't care.

+  
*no regrets*


End file.
